Jaesun Koreaball
Jaesun Koreaball |nativename =재선 |founded = 28752 |reality=United Korea |ended = To be decided |personality =Nationalist |government = Heavenly Republic |language =Korean |capital = Seoulball |religion = Irreligion Shamanism Confucianism Buddhism Christianity Cheondoism |enemies=Hirotaka Japanball Third British Empireball New USAball (during war) Ukrainiaball New Polish Republicball Second Empire Of Chinaball AWTOball (formerly) Vietnamese Empireball Indonesian Kingdomball Ming Chinaball|friends= Kung Chinaball New Russian Federationball New Ba'athist Syriaball Duc Vietball Free Yugoslavian Republicball Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball Free Indonesiaball Indian Unionball Khomeinist Iranball Castro Cubaball Irish Republican Stateball Central Asian Turkestanball National Ceausist Romaniaball New Malayan Republicball New USAball (later)|likes = Heavenlism, nationalism, heavenly socialism, Juche idea, traditionalism, Korean history, nukes |hates = Japan, animes, weebs, imperialists in his lands |bork = Jaesun Jaesun |caption =Joseon marches to the heavens!! ||image = Jaesun.png |predecessor = Second Empire Of Chinaball |intospace = Yes |food = Korean Cuisine|affiliation = OFSEball STORMAFAball Beijing Allianceball}}Jaesun Koreaball or Jaesun Joseonball in Korean, is a new Koreaball that is heavenlist once more. History Beginning Korea was occupied by Second Empire Of Chinaball that barely had some heavenlist policies. Heavenlism and nationalism became popular in Korea once more with this situation. A rebellion happened in Korea against the Second Empire Of Chinaball after Hirotaka Japanball was formed and recieved nearly complete autonomy, the Koreans also wanted it but China denied. They ended up being beaten by the Japanese themselves who landed in Korea to stop the rebellion. Chinese Civil War During the Civil War in China Korean heavenlists fought against Second Empire Of Chinaball, Hirotaka Japanball and AWTOball to free their lands, they recieved help from New Russian Federationball and allied with Chinese heavenlists. Korea is not part of what Chinese heavenlists call the "greater heavenly federation of the east" (a modified name for Greater China), so far they didn't phisically join the federation but allied with Kung Chinaball and later with New Russian Federationball, then both China and Russia helped Korea rebuild from war after defeating Second Empire Of Chinaball and guaranteeing Korean independence. New Cold War During the New Cold War he was fully allied with New Russian Federationball and Kung Chinaball since his new independence, so far being a main member of OFSEball. This context however, made him lose much of the political contact with the Western world, since he was an infamous AWTOball hater. The Cold War affected Korea, and he survived an attempt of invasion by Hirotaka Japanball and AWTOball. The AWTO had plans to destroy the OFSEball main powers, and said without evidence that Korea was ilegally developing weapons to destroy Japan because of the conflict between the two countries. In this conflict, when invaded, he fought together with his allies Kung Chinaball and New Russian Federationball protecting the Korean people from imperialism and a possible division. The invasion was later repelled and the heavenly revolution continued at full throttle. Korea was also involved in wars in Duc Vietball and Free Indonesiaball, beside it, he supported New Russian Federationball takeover of Eastern Europe since he was a main ally of them. After New Cold War After peace between AWTOball and OFSEball, he faced the new reality and began to develop relations with his former enemies, even though it had tons of issues that spiced this process. While he believed he was conducting the Korean nation to the heavens toward great military, technological development and economical growth. The other part of of the world (mainly the West) considered his rule as authoritarian and even tyrannical, arguing he suppress humans rights and democracy. Jaesun counter argument was that the West wanted to impose its own vision of what is correct on politics and democracy to the Korean people to later have full control of it, and that in fact they are just mad preciously for not controlling Korea that is doing well in its economic development. He still remained a controversial country on the world political scene. Against STORM When the disgraceful organization known as STORM Unionball came back to life after gaining enough military power once more. Korea was one of the first countries to make opposition to it. He swallowed the past events and signed peace with most of his former enemies in order to stop STORM, so both stopped criticizing each other. STORMs did a complete mess in Jeju, where they killed a lot of innocent people and took control of the island, Jaesun then sieged Jeju and retook it after a bloody war. For the first time in his life, he fought a war in the same side of Hirotaka Japanball. State Ideology *Juche *Songun *Communism *National Communism *Marxism Leninism *Heavenlism *Neo Stalinism *Korean Nationalism *Left Wing Nationalism *Left Wing Populism *Authoritarianism *Traditionalism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Imperialism *Anti Japanese *Anti Americanism *Anti West (factions) Anthem (English translated version:) By the call of the homeland, the people of our nation unite in their defense Joseon is reborn marching towards the heavens, our great country Let's go, from Jeju to Manchuria, march by the call of our nation Onward, onward brave people of our nation Our army of the heavens is unbeatable in the battles Joseon exalts itself with their heroic deeds, our great country Let's go, from Jeju to Manchuria, the heavens guide us Onward, onward brave people of our nation By rising the heavenly revolution, the whole people salute the flag Joseon from Mount Paektu spreads its power, our great country Let's go, from Jeju to Manchuria, with the blessing of the heavens Onward, onward brave people of our nation Category:Koreaball Category:Korean-speaking Category:South Koreaball Category:North Koreaball Category:Pro-Korean Category:Heavenlist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-American Category:Pro-Russian Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Eastern Asia Category:Asia Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Rich Category:Good Economy Category:Stronk Military Category:Can into video games Category:Can into space Category:S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A admin Category:Juche Category:Socialist Category:Secular